<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When you sleep by ObsessiveandCrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661699">When you sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveandCrazy/pseuds/ObsessiveandCrazy'>ObsessiveandCrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a song, Drabble, Fluff, I wrote this when tipsy so if it’s bad blame the alcohol, M/M, am I blaming the alcohol like I do with every poor decision I make? Yes, idrk, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessiveandCrazy/pseuds/ObsessiveandCrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved Steve in every way, with his whole being. Thought about him constantly, whether they were inches apart like now, or in a whole other continent. </p>
<p>He’d never tell Steve any of this, that he felt Steve was the one for him, but sometimes, when he watches Steve sleep, it almost feels like he could.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for even clicking on this ig, like it’s honestly a mess. Also any bad grammatical errors yell at me or something</p>
<p>Also the song this is loosely based on is Things I say When you Sleep by Nina Nesbitt</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a Sunday night; a cool breeze washed over the two bodies lying on the silk sheets of the four poster bed from the open window. They’re tangled up with each other: Tony’s legs wrapped around Steve, Steve’s arms around Tony’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was comfortable and cozy in the strangest way possible. Safe and peaceful. It seemed like an awkward position to be in, but to Tony it was the only position he wanted to be in right now. He could hear Steve’s relaxed heartbeat, feel when he was breathing deeply in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he looked like a creep, just lying awake, listening to Steve breathe, watching him sleep. But it was hard to care how weird it looked when all he could think about was how much he loved the man next to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Light crept in through the small crack in the door from the hallway, just enough light for Tony to glance at his watch that he had forgotten to take off, and noticed it was 3am. Too early to get up, but early enough it was hard to get back to sleep. Tony guessed he’d just stay and lie there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light also made it easier to see Steve’s face in the dark. Dim light brushed up on the man’s jawline. It looked soft now, not as strong and striking as it did durning the day. He wasn’t clenching his teeth like he normally does when he’s stressed or nervous or angry. It’s one of the only ways for Tony to know what Steve is feeling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve always seemed so stoic compared to Tony’s wild and erratic emotions, calm and collected, even when at the end of the tether, versus the loud emotional outbursts of his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made them seem matched, in a way.Like the same way opposites attract. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It doesn’t mean that Steve doesn’t have emotions, doesn’t have outbursts in anger or frustration or sadness (he does, the proof’s in the punching bags). But he copes in different ways to Tony, expresses it differently, doesn’t like to show it in the same way. He’s not like Tony who will snap at anyone, who fidgets when uncomfortable, makes inappropriate jokes about all the wrong things. But he does show it, through little things, or at odd times when you least expect it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still remembers the late night conversation they had one time after another battle. The moon was shining down on them as they stood against the balcony, it had made Steve look beautiful, or that’s all that Tony could think at the time. But Steve had told him then, in the quiet of the night, that sometimes he hated how his brain worked, how he was haunted by the past wherever he went, like a ghost following him. How he just wanted it to stop. How he just wanted to move on. How he was so tired. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the brutally honest truth, the scared confession, that made Tony realise that no matter the exterior Steve wore, he was normal and human and in pain. He was still so different to Tony, but he was hurting, and Tony was always hurting. Tony found solace there for a moment, that he’s not alone, and perhaps, two hurting people can share their pain with each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, it was easy for Tony to fall in love. Steve was always there for him, no matter if Steve was having a bad day or was struggling. He was there through Tony’s breakdowns, through his bouts of anxiety and panic attacks, holding his hand when scared and offering support when he knew Tony needed it most. Even during his worsts moments, the times when he was at his cruelest and most cynical, Steve had shown up bringing him faith, giving him strength when he’d thought he’d lost it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loved Steve in every way, with his whole being. Thought about him constantly, whether they were inches apart like now, or in a whole other continent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d never tell Steve any of this, that he felt Steve was the one for him, but sometimes, when he watches Steve sleep, it almost feels like he could.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you,” Tony whispered into the dark, but there was no response. Just the steady breathing and beating of Steve’s heart. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>